Come What May
by Hitchhiker
Summary: Hope comes to Middle-Earth. Yes, this is a Mary-Sue and a Romance, but she doesn't fall in love with Legolas or Frodo. She falls in love with . . . Elrond! Yep, that's right, Elrond. Please read and review. No flames, this is my first fic. Ever.
1. chapter one -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter One  
  
  
  
It is impossible to experience one's death objectively and still carry a tune.  
  
1.2.1.1 Woody Allen  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"At slow speed  
  
You'll seem bogus  
  
Emotion, we seem wrong  
  
In summer, we can  
  
Taste the rain  
  
Never knew to be free  
  
Don't worry about me  
  
And just like the movies  
  
We play out  
  
Our last scene  
  
Two can play this game  
  
We both wonder  
  
About the war  
  
In winter, we can  
  
Taste the pain  
  
In our short years  
  
We've come along way  
  
To treat it bad and  
  
Throw it away  
  
In our short years  
  
We've come along way  
  
To treat it bad and  
  
Throw it away  
  
Never knew to be free  
  
Don't worry about me  
  
And just like the movies  
  
We played out our last scene!"  
  
  
  
"Movies" by Alien Ant Farm bounced off the walls of Hope West's room. She danced through the clothes-strewn floor, belting out the lyrics. Her voice could not even be heard over the pounding of the music.  
  
Nor could the knocking on her door from her roommate, Gwyneth.  
  
Finally, Gwyneth got fed up with waiting and opened the door, stepping inside and scaring Hope. "SONOVABITCH!" she screamed. Gwyneth stared blankly at her and held out the phone as Hope turned down the sound.  
  
"Sorry," Gwyneth muttered, although in her monotone voice she sounded anything but. "Your dad is on the phone."  
  
"Oh, K thanks, Gwyn," Hope took the phone and waited for Gwyneth to leave before speaking mildly into the phone. "Hi, Daddy, how's everything at home?"  
  
"Fine, princess, everything is just fine. Actually, I called to see how your job search was going."  
  
"Oh," she replied, very downhearted, "Actually I was just taking a break. Been working' real hard, you now. Hehe."  
  
Silence on the other end.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
Hope sighed and lay on her bed. "Daddy, I cannot find work anywhere. Nobody needs a doctor anywhere."  
  
"I think if you look enough, you'll find something. Don't worry; I know you can do it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Right then," said her father, obviously changing the subject, "How's the current job doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm employee of the month again."  
  
"That's great . . . hey, wait, aren't you the only employee?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you noticed that too."  
  
Hope worked in a bookstore to pay rent on the apartment she shared with Gwyneth. And it wasn't just any bookstore; it was a travel bookstore. Needless to say, they didn't get enough business to need more employees. But it paid the rent.  
  
They chatted a little while longer before Hope remembered her job search.  
  
"Uh, hey Daddy, I think it's about time I get back to looking for a job."  
  
"Of course. Um, Hope . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to know, that I am very proud of you. I'm sure mother would be as well."  
  
Tears sprang to Hope's eyes at the thought of her mother, especially her mother being proud of her. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye, princess."  
  
"Bye." Hope gazed sadly at her mother's ring and turned back to her computer, logging into the Internet and searching for an open doctor job.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope's mother was always a touchy subject. When Hope was six and her brother Jonathon was ten, their mother had fallen ill. On her final hour, Bianca had called her family to her, whispering unknown things, first to her husband, then her son, and finally, to Hope.  
  
"Love, my little one, love will make all the shadows flee, love will light the darkness, love will make you shine, and love will save all. Always love."  
  
And with a last effort in her pain - wracked body, Bianca took from her finger the silver ring that no one had seen her take off. She slipped it into her daughter's tiny hands and closed them over the item. "Always love." And she closed her eyes and died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
For hours she had searched the Internet, finding only that no jobs were needed for a physician. Finally she got so fed up with no job openings.  
  
"I DIDN'T GO TO MED SCHOOL FOR FOUR YEARS BECAUSE IT WAS FUN! NOW GIMME A FREAKING JOB!!"  
  
She laid her head on the keyboard of her computer making it beep until she lifted it off.  
  
"I think it's time for Hope's coffee break." She said weakly, grabbing her coat and walking into the living room/dining room.  
  
"Hey, Gwyn, I'm going over to Barnie's, want me to pick you up a latté or something?"  
  
"No." said her roommate, so engrossed in the news on T.V. that Hope was sure she hadn't even understood correctly. "Look at this," cried Gwyn, "There's like this huge, storm heading this way."  
  
"Really, in summer time? That's odd."  
  
"Yeah, and, like I said, it's huge."  
  
"Well, I really need some coffee, so I'll see you later, K?" Hope turned toward the door, and left.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Sonovabitch," muttered Hope upon seeing the closed sign on the coffee shop's door. She had been looking forward to a warm cappuccino, especially after the storm. Gwyneth had been right; the storm was a big one.  
  
The rain splashed down like bullets, thunder and lightning seemed to tear apart the sky. Few people were on the streets, and the few that were, were inside their cars.  
  
"I am such an idiot," she muttered to herself, drawing her soaking wet coat closer to her body as she struggled to get back to her apartment building. "I should have brought my car, I should have brought my car, I should have brought my car."  
  
The wind howled in her ears louder than it had before and then, suddenly silence. Complete and utter silence. Hope looked up saw the strangest thing.  
  
Everything was frozen. The cars, the people seemed to be unable to move. The raindrops were stuck in their downward path and even the dark clouds and brilliant lightning were motionless.  
  
Hope reached out a hand to a close raindrop and, ever so carefully, touched it's surface. She could feel it's cool, wetness but it neither moved nor broke.  
  
Hope was just about to turn and run when something far down the street caught her eye. It was mist, but the strangest mist she'd ever seen. It was brilliant and silvery, glowing and getting brighter by the moment. It was also getting closer.  
  
Fear gripped Hope's heart with a strong hand and squeezed. She wanted to run and hide but something kept her rooted to the spot.  
  
Her eyes widened and as the mist touched her, icy cold and as bright as the sun, she felt wind whip around her, howling like haunted spirits. And for the last moment before blackness took her vision, Hope felt her heart stop, and cold creeping over her, except where her mother's ring encircled her finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: oh, yeah, sure  
  
A/N : No flames, but helpful criticism id welcomed with open arms. Also, your gonna need a Middle-earth map for this fic I think. Unless you have it stamped on your brain. Like me. . . 


	2. chapter two -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
There is no logical reason for misfortune. Thus, it must be part of my destiny.  
  
- Zi Sang, Zhou Dynasty  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Warmth slowly spread through Hope's body, and just as slowly, consciousness came to her as well. She found herself lying on her back on a large, flat boulder, rushing water sounding in her ears. Bright afternoon sunlight poured into her eyes, making her wince in pain.  
  
Once her eyes were adjusted, Hope sat up, taking in the surroundings. It was most certainly not downtown L.A.  
  
The boulder she lay upon was next to a large river. The river, although she didn't know, was called Loudwater. A light forest surrounded her on all sides, and no sign of civilization was in sight.  
  
"Where in all the god damn hell a I?!" she cried, completely in the dark. "This isn't L.A. This looks like Canada! Sonovabitch!"  
  
She stood up and started screaming at the top of her lungs, knowing full well it would accomplish absolutely nothing. It simply made her feel better.  
  
Quite soon her throat couldn't take it anymore and she sat at the edge of the stone, digging in her pockets. "I have . . . a bunch of lint . . . a five dollar bill . . . and vanilla chap stick. Great, this is just great. Son . . . of . . . a bitch."  
  
All she had else was her clothes and two items of jewelry: a Roman cross necklace given to her by her brother before going to college and her mother's ring. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to pour down her cheeks.  
  
She stood and smacked herself on the forehead. "No," Hope cried aloud, "Get a grip on yourself. Don't panic, don't panic. Deep breaths. It's cool, everything is just fine. I'll just follow the river until I find some people. Or die."  
  
Hope removed her coat and tied it securely around her waist. There was no need of it in the warm sunlight. She stared in the direction she faced for a moment, took a deep breath, and set to walking.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope hadn't known how late it was when she'd set out walking, and an hour later she found herself looking at a beautiful, but discouraging, sunset. Darkness would come soon and Hope was a born city girl: she knew nothing about camping.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered, looking around for anything that resembled a shelter for the night. Nothing. "Son of a bitch."  
  
She sat on a stone to rest, thinking of what to do nest. She could curl up under a tree and sleep that way. Hope rubbed her temples, trying to ease a recent headache. "God, I hate this." Hope suddenly caught a sound on the air. It was faint, but getting louder. It sounded like pounding, like a lot of people running.  
  
Hope's heart rose and she stood up, facing looking to her left, the direction the sound was coming from. Then, just as the sun fell below the horizon, that which made the noise revealed itself over the rise.  
  
Almost twenty misshapen monsters, growling and running toward her, shouting in horrible voices and brandishing black weapons.  
  
"Sonovabitch," Hope muttered, her eyes a wide as could be. She turned and ran, clambering up the river bank and in to the trees. However fast she might have been, the creatures were faster and quickly over took her.  
  
The closest reached out and grasped her arm; nails slashing her skin. He yanked back, and with a cry she was sent sprawling on the ground. He again reached for her, but out of panic her foot shot up and connected with his mouth.  
  
The orc howled in anger and with his crooked, black teeth, bit into her shoulder, almost crushing the bone. Hope screamed in pain and was only saved by another of the monsters shoving the smaller of the two away from her, howling at him in their own language.  
  
Hope whimpered, clutching her badly wounded arm, listening to the horrible sound of the orcs. The second seemed to be extremely angry with the first. After yelling at him for a moment, he motioned for another who came forth and bound Hope's wrists and ankles and gagged her.  
  
Various howls and Hope squeezed her eyes shut. She felt callused hands and sharp claws dig into her arms and then being hoisted into the air and thrown over an orc's shoulder.  
  
They began to run and Hope noticed that they were going in the same direction as she had been. She was utterly alone.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope was thrown roughly onto the ground a few hours later, still dark and still alone. She crawled as best she could with her hands and feet tied toward a tree, curling in it's roots. For a little while, she was left alone; the orcs seemed preoccupied with something else, but she was sure it had something to do with her.  
  
The moon shone through the trees, dappling the ground with leaf-shaped shadows. Most of the orcs were a few yards away, some starting a fire, others passing around a some liquid in a skin. Hope whimpered and tried to ignore the jagged pains in her shoulder and arms.  
  
'How could this happen?' she sobbed in her head, 'I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm in pain. What next,God? What next?'  
  
Presently, and orc came up, snarling menacingly. "Get up," he growled in a harsh voice, accompanied by a sharp kick to her breastbone, "If you want water before we leave."  
  
As desperately as Hope did want water, she found no strength in her to rise. She whimpered and the gag in her mouth stifled a cry of pain and fear, but the orc was already losing patience. He lashed out a hand, seizing her by her wounded shoulder and yanking her roughly to her feet.  
  
He snarled and was about to say something when a strangled howl came from somewhere near the other orcs. The one holding her turned with a growl and Hope could see one of the orcs with an arrow in it's back.  
  
Hope was dropped roughly and she saw the orcs gathering around their fallen comrade. Then, seemingly out of no where, more arrows met orc flesh, filling the night air with horrible screeches.  
  
Hope felt exhaustion and pain creep upon her again. Her shoulder was ground deep into rock and dirt; bruises were rising from where the orc had kicked her.  
  
Hope suddenly felt a warm, comforting hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw a pair of deep blue eyes set in a kind face. "It's alright, your safe now."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own it. And if I said I did, you know what you would get from me? NOTHING!  
  
A/N : hmm, I wonder who the 'deep blue eyes' belong to. 


	3. chapter three -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Why, bleeding is breathing?  
  
Your hiding underneath the smoke in the room.  
  
Try, bleeding is believing,  
  
I saw you, crawling on the floor.  
  
-Natalie Imbruglia, "Smoke"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrond gazed out at the city of Rivendell, his face blank and emotionless. The beauty that seemed to strike all others found no place in his heart this evening.  
  
Anyone who gazed long enough into Elrond's eyes as he stared at the stars, so brilliant and glorious they were, would see the pain and longing he kept hidden from everyone during the daylight hours. The pain and longing that came from many years being utterly alone, wishing upon every star for someone to love.  
  
"Oh, stars," he murmured, his voice barely reaching the still night air, "Why do you deny me a wish that is so needed? I should not want to live any longer if I have no one to love."  
  
The soft creaking of the door behind him interrupted Elrond's prayer to the night sky. He turned and saw the beautiful ace of his daughter, Arwen Evenstar.  
  
"Father," she said softly, "Are you well?"  
  
"My dear," he replied, putting on a smile, "After all these long years of my life, you choose now to worry about my health?"  
  
Arwen's eyes spoke before her mouth. "It is not your health that concerns me. It is your heart."  
  
A long moment of silence passed between the two immortals. Arwen was about to make another remark when a young, breathless Elf, whose name was Annûn, burst into the room, kneeling before Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and Frodo Baggins have just returned from the Grey Havens and are at the city's gates as we speak."  
  
Elrond's heart leapt at the thought of his dear friends returning from across the seas. But something was not right Annûn's eyes.  
  
"Well, then why are they not here to greet me personally? And why are you so out of breath? Has something happened?"  
  
"When they arrived, I sent them to one of the sick rooms, my lord."  
  
"Was one of them injured?" demanded Elrond, concern etched on every feature on his face.  
  
"No, but one who traveled with them was. A maiden, whose name I do not know," Replied Annûn.  
  
"Show me to them." Elrond demanded firmly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Although it was nighttime, the sick room was brightly lit with lamps and made the almost completely white room, shine with purity.  
  
Elrond swept inside and saw Gandalf standing with Frodo, facing a woman lying on the bed.  
  
She was flushed with fever, dark blond hair plastered to her sweaty brow and cheeks. Although unconscious, she was not at rest, and he could plainly see why.  
  
Long, deep slashes riddled her arms all the way to her wrists, and a deep gash was set in her left shoulder. White bone gleamed in the lamplight and it still oozed blood slightly.  
  
"Gandalf," he said with an intake of breath, "What happened? Who is she?"  
  
The weary old man sighed, his eyes troubled. "I know not who she is, but she was captured by orcs and we found her like this."  
  
Elrond's heart stopped at the words 'orcs'. Visions of the foul monstrosities and what they were capable of swam through his head, making his stomach churn and blood boil.  
  
He laid a cool hand upon her forehead, seeing her shrink away although he meant her no harm. He sighed and turned to see Arwen at the door. At her side was her husband, Aragorn. Both wore expressions of pity and worry, although neither knew the girl.  
  
Elrond faced Annûn, a grave expression on his face. "Her wounds are infected and fever has already set in. Fetch me a basin of cool water and clean cloths, and return quickly. Go. Now!"  
  
As they waited, Elrond sat beside the bed, trying to soothe the girl, although he could do little without proper medicine.  
  
Arwen stood beside him, watching the fever-stricken child with sad and thoughtful eyes. She traced her long fingers lightly on the girl's wounded shoulder, releasing a hiss of pain from her. She drew back, more sad than before, returning to Aragorn's side.  
  
When Annûn returned, Elrond placed the cloths and water on a small table bedside the bed. He dipped a cloth into the water and began cleaning the wounds. Without looking up, he ordered. "Now leave me, I need complete concentration. But stay in earshot so I can call if needs be."  
  
2  
  
3 He turned back to the wounded figure, without much optimism for her or himself.  
  
4  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
5  
  
In the world of dreams, Hope found herself seated on a hard stone bench, facing a long, grey marble hallway. It seemed to stretch forever, completely symmetrical; supported by rows of carven pillars.  
  
Out of the gloom to the sides of her, figures emerged. They were impossibly tall and thin, dressed richly in dark clothing. However their faces were grey, blurry and indistinct.  
  
They whispered at her in merciless and cruel voices. Hope could feel their hatred and it seemed well-deserved although she did not know what she could have done to the ghostly people.  
  
Their whispers of malice grew to screams and they began to advance on her, hands outstretched like the claws of wild animals. Hope leaped of the bench and began to run as fast as she could down the marble hallway, trying to rid herself of the terrible voices.  
  
The hands reached and tried to seize her, raking her with talon-like hands. The voices elevated until they echoed off the walls and were the only things Hope could here.  
  
It seemed Hope ran forever, striving to get away. After an eternity, Hope reached the end of the hallway. Instead of a blank wall, it was a window, as high and wide as the wall it was set in.  
  
The clouds outside were as grey as the stone floors, rain spattering the windows lightly. Beyond, she saw a vast forest of black trees. Past that was a large, rain-washed field which ended in a sudden high cliff above the sea. On the cliff stood what appeared to be a lighthouse or some sort of tower.  
  
Suddenly, the voices Hope had been so sure that she had run away from began again behind her. She turned slowly, unwilling to meet the frightening, distorted faces of the impossibly ancient people that wished harm upon her.  
  
A figure taller than the others stepped forward with a glinting object hovering in the air before him. A dagger of black steel, set with blood red stones on the hilt. The voices had reached their highest pitches.  
  
Hope felt hot tears spring to her eyes. "Why?" she screamed helplessly, "Why do you hate me? What have I done to deserve this? Won't you help me?"  
  
The ghost-like creatures gave her no answer. There was a speeding sound in the air, and Hope saw the wicked blade hurtling toward her. She screamed as the blade hit home in her heart and then she fell into blackness.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrond was shocked to see the sick girl who had been so still suddenly begin to thrash about as if trying to get away from something, screaming in pain and fear.  
  
He tried to restrain her for the fear that she would hurt herself. He dabbed her forehead with a cold cloth and whispered to her in soft, silky words of Elvish nothings.  
  
Eventually, the unknown girl stopped thrashing, but her skin was hotter and her breath was fast and shallow, as was her pulse.  
  
"Even in her dreams, she finds no peace. What is it that frightens her so?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope stood in the field she had seen from the window in the marble hall. The rain was not hard, but as it struck her skin, unimaginable cold spread through her body. The grass was long and a few pale purple wildflowers dotted the rain-soaked meadow. The sound of the sea was around her, the crashing of the waves on the shore and then the pulling back, only to crash again.  
  
The tower she had seen was there as well, far taller than she had thought before. She walked to the wooden door and pulled on the black metal handle. With great effort, the door moved open and Hope slipped inside.  
  
There was a spiral stone staircase leading upward and slowly, without a sound, Hope ascended, wishing she knew what was happening to her. A cold wind blew through the stairs, and Hope shivered, not only at the cold, but at the ominous feeling that grew in her heart.  
  
She reached the top of the stairs and was met with an overhead door. She pushed it open and she could once again hear the waves roaring. At the top of the tower was a platform, and from here she could see out across the deep grey sea. Behind her was the forest and the horrible hallway with the shadow creatures.  
  
Abruptly, a cry tore the air, as deafening and lonely as a solitary wolf's howl. Hope turned around and saw a colossal figure rising up from the ground below the meadow. It was jet black and taller than the tower. It had enormous eyes, the color of fresh blood and it stared, unblinking, at her, emanating hostility.  
  
It began to umber toward her, bellowing it's mind wrenching howl. Hope sank to her knees, hands covering her ears, sobbing from the sound.  
  
"Go away," she screamed, "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Another fit of convulsion had seized the girl. She screamed out protests and cries of pain, undoubtedly from something in her fever spawned dreams. Tears slipped out from her closed eyes. Elrond took the girl's hand and held it to his forehead. He felt his own eyes water at the cries of fear from the girl.  
  
He choked back a sob and began to sing:  
  
  
  
"A ElberethGilthoniel,  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon!"  
  
  
  
As tears slipped down the ancient cheeks of the lord of Imladris, he sang the song again and again, fighting to keep the nightmares of the girl at bay so she could heal.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
So close the foul shadow-creature was. So close to the figure of Hope, trembling and sobbing at the top of the tower.  
  
But a voice caught her ears, as faint a dove's cry. A voice, singing a beautiful song, full of starlight and beauty and life. Hope raised her head and saw a tall figure, shining like the most brilliant star in the night sky. It held out a hand, waiting for Hope to take it.  
  
The creature of shadow howled and moved faster toward her, but it seemed weaker beside the light of the being before her. The wind blew harder and it seemed like it was trying to blow the light out, but it seemed only to make it stronger.  
  
Hope raised her own hand and touched the brilliant figure, with the shadow only inches from seizing her. Then, all was white.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrond awoke, to find his head resting on the hand of the girl. Her hand was cold and his first thought was that she had died, and he had failed. But he heard her soft, deep breaths and saw her face, finally at rest. The fever had broken.  
  
The door behind him opened and Arwen stepped in. She saw the girl breathing easily and smiled happily.  
  
"Come, father," she said softly, "Rest now."  
  
And Elrond left the sick-room, but his thoughts were on the sleeping girl for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own nothin.  
  
A/N : Whew, it took me a week to write that. I like it, but I'm probably the only one. More dialogue in the next chapter when she wakes up. 


	4. chapter four -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
I can't understand it. I can't even understand the people who can understand it.  
  
-Queen Juliana, of the Netherlands  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope awoke to the feeling of pain in her arms and a cold, wet cloth being pressed on her shoulder. Immediately she panicked, remembering the foul- smelling, black monsters, and jerked away from the hands, letting out a gasp of fear.  
  
"Calm down," said a voice, "Calm down, calm down. It's all right. Your safe."  
  
Hope looked up and saw that the hands and voice belonged to a woman. She was beautiful, with kind eyes and a sweet, sad smile on her lips.  
  
"Who are you?" Hope asked, confused, "What happened to the monsters? Where am I?"  
  
"Lie down," said the woman in a commanding voice, "I can't answer your questions."  
  
Hope stared at her for a moment but finally obliged and lay back down. Besides, her body ached and the bed she lay on was so soft and warm she couldn't resist. The woman smiled more broadly and began to dab the wound on Hope's shoulder once again.  
  
"I am Arwen, Queen of Gondor."  
  
"Where's Gondor?" interrupted Hope, "I've never heard of it. Is it a new country in Europe or something?"  
  
Arwen frowned, "You've never heard of Gondor?"  
  
"No. Should I have?" Hope was becoming more confused by the second.  
  
"I don't think I should answer anymore questions right now. You have just barely recovered from a fever and now you still need to heal. Rest now, answers later."  
  
Hope sighed but again obeyed Arwen. "Fine," she said, "But when I wake up, I want some answers. Okay?"  
  
Arwen nodded and left the room quietly. Hope settled into the soft, cozy bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope awoke several hours later, her shoulder still hurt but she was not in the least tired. She now was awake enough to be able to take stock of her surroundings.  
  
The room was brightly lit by late-afternoon sunlight streaming through open windows with gauzy, white curtains. Hope could hear faint singing coming from outside the window and there was a sweet smell in the air. Besides the bed, there was not much other furniture except for a few ornately carved chairs and a small bedside table.  
  
Then the door opened and Hope saw Arwen enter again. She carried a tray and she was smiling pleasantly.  
  
"You look better now. I expect you must be hungry. Arwen lay the tray on Hope's lap. On it was a bowl of soup, brown bread, and a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you," said Hope. She was famished and dug right into the soup. It was quite delicious but rather hot.  
  
"I'm glad to see you recovering so well. Last night we feared the worst."  
  
Hope swallowed a mouthful of food and frowned. "Who is 'we'? And what were those creatures? They don't have anything like that in L.A."  
  
Arwen gazed at her sadly. "You were attacked by orcs and injured severely, as I'm sure you can see and feel. The wounds became infected and a terrible fever set in. My father brought it down, but your wounds have yet to heal completely. However, you're healing wonderfully and so I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Hope nodded and munched on some bread. "I remember those . . . orcs did you call them? Man, they were totally PO'ed at me. What'd I do to make them so angry?"  
  
"Orcs eat the flesh of men," said Arwen sadly.  
  
As Arwen moved, Hope noticed something she hadn't before. Arwen's ears were pointed.  
  
"Your ears," she said, "They're pointed."  
  
Arwen laughed. "Of course they are pointed. All Elve's ears are pointed. Didn't you know?"  
  
Hope choked on a sip of water. "Your kidding right? I mean, there's no such thing as Elves."  
  
"Of course there are Elves," said Arwen, "This place, Rivendell, was built by Elves."  
  
She lay back, setting her tray to the side, but keeping the glass of water. "Right. Sure. I think I took a blow to the head or something."  
  
Arwen looked as if she were about to say something when the door opened again and three new people stepped in.  
  
The first was an old man. Although, old seemed to be an understatement. Ancient better described him. He wore long white robes and a carried a gnarled wooden staff.  
  
But the man walking beside him was the only one that interested Hope. He was tall and incredibly handsome. His hair was long and dark: braided in some places. His eyes were grey, almost like molten silver. Hope was instantly, and helplessly, attracted.  
  
They sat down at the far end of the room, facing her. "So," began the old man, "You've been through a lot in the past night. I suppose you have some questions, just as we do. Please, feel free to ask."  
  
"So, who are you guys? And where am I?"  
  
"I am Gandalf," said the old man, "This is Elrond Half-elven, Lord of Rivendell. That is where you are."  
  
"Where is Rivendell? Arwen said something about a place called Gondor. Where's that? And how did I get here?"  
  
"I think that before we get into that, we should know who you are and where you came from," said Gandalf.  
  
"Oh, well alright," said Hope with a sigh, "I'm Hope West, from Los Angeles. All I remember is going out for some coffee and then everything went still. I think I must have been hit by lightning. It was a really big storm. Anyway, I woke up on a rock next to a river. Not exactly L.A. you know."  
  
"What happened then," asked Elrond. His dark grey eyes were comforting so Hope continued her story.  
  
"Well, I walked along the river for a while. It was getting dark and I was looking for a place to sleep. Then I heard these pounding feet. I guess I thought they were people.  
  
Anyway, they were those monsters. Arwen said they were . . . orcs? Yeah, orcs. And then they dragged me along all night. I was really tired so I don't know what happened then, but I think they got attacked. Do you know about that?"  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf, "Me and my companion, Frodo Baggins were traveling to Rivendell when we came across a group of Elvish hunters. They offered to escort us and we accepted. Later in the evening, we saw a group of orcs. They were close to Rivendell so we disposed of them. Frodo spotted you and since you were hurt and getting sick, we hurried as fast as we could to Rivendell."  
  
"You had a terrible fever," said Elrond, locking eyes with Hope, "It took all night, but it finally broke."  
  
Hope lowered her gaze, suddenly very self-conscious, "So then this is not Los Angeles. God, I don't even think this is America." she looked up, a defeated expression on her face. "None of you have ever heard of America or L.A. have you?"  
  
They shook their heads sadly.  
  
"So, uh, what do they call the land that Rivendell is located in?" she asked, taking a deep gulp of water and thinking she was going to need something stronger very soon.  
  
"Rivendell is just east of the Misty Mountains. In Middle-Earth," answered Elrond, who hadn't stopped looking at her for a while now.  
  
"Middle-Earth," Hope repeated slowly, "Well, this is just taking on a whole new dimension of weird." She looked at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. "I never thought I'd say this, but: I think I'm from a different world."  
  
Arwen looked shocked, but Gandalf simply nodded. "Yes, I began to wonder. Your clothes, for instance, are like nothing I have ever seen before."  
  
Hope looked down and saw that instead of the jacket, jeans, and tank top she'd been wearing before, she wore a beautiful white nightgown. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They are being cleaned," said Arwen with a smile, "When you came, they were very dirty. I think they should be ready tomorrow morning. I gave you this because I thought it would be easier to rest in."  
  
"Where are you from?" Elrond asked, "If you're not from Middle-Earth?"  
  
"Earth," she replied with a shrug, "Where they have L.A. and McDonald's and Disney Land and Starbuck's coffee." Suddenly, Hope felt very tired.  
  
"I think," said Gandalf standing, "We should leave you now. If you have more questions  
  
in the morning, we'll be glad to answer them. But you need rest. I will see you tomorrow, Hope."  
  
Hope lay down again as the others left, but rest did not come till much later.  
  
"What about my family," she whispered to herself, "Oh, Daddy."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : nope  
  
A/N : Kay, I hated this chapter, but it had to be done. Please no flames. Too much mindless dialogue.  
  
Oh, I want to thank  
  
*Cassie-chan  
  
*WaterShadow  
  
*Botdrovtianx  
  
*Aratorn son of Aragorn  
  
&  
  
*FehrKitten  
  
for giving me my first five reviews. You are all very spiffy!  
  
Next chapter will be fluffy and more into the Hope/Elrond romance. Enjoy! 


	5. chapter five -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
1.2.1.1.1.1  
  
1.2.1.1.1.2 I still believe it when you say  
  
1.2.1.1.1.2.1 It's another perfect day  
  
Another perfect day.  
  
American Hi-Fi, "Another Perfect Day"  
  
  
  
For the second time, sunlight poured through the windows of Hope's room, illuminating her resting body. In time, the bright light pierced her dreams and coaxed her back to the land of the waking.  
  
Hope yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and standing. She felt much stronger today, and was determined to learn more about this strange 'world' into which she had been thrust.  
  
Since she had no idea where Arwen or the others were, she decided to check out what she could see from her window. While lying in bed, she hadn't been able to see it, but now Hope was able to move about better. Drawing back the curtains, Hope gazed out at the most beautiful view she'd ever seen.  
  
It was a city. A beautiful city of high, elegant archways and rushing rivers and waterfalls. The city was in a valley and from her window, Hope could see mountains. Birds twittered a pretty tune and the soft wind blew warm, sweet smelling air in her face.  
  
Hope gasped at the breathtaking sight, so lovely she was sure she must be in Heaven. She stared for several minutes, expecting to wake up and find it was all a dream.  
  
The moment was broken by the knocking on the door. Turning, Hope saw Arwen enter carrying a bundle in her arms. Hope was again struck by her ethereal beauty. 'Are all Elves so beautiful?' she wondered.  
  
"Good morning, Hope," she said, "I've brought your clothes. All clean and dry for you."  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking the clothes from her, "Um, do you think I could take a bath. I haven't had one in a while and . . . " her voiced trailed off.  
  
Arwen laughed knowingly. "Of course, I'll have the servants bring up a tub for you to wash in."  
  
It was a new experience for Hope, to wash in a tub. It was very large and not unpleasant, but she'd always preferred showers to baths. Still, she was soon clean and much happier as she changed into her old clothes.  
  
Hope had been happy to discover her necklace in the pile of clothing. It had been removed, but her mother's ring was still on her finger.  
  
Once she had finished, Arwen led Hope through grey stone hallways with long, richly woven tapestries hanging beside the windows through which brilliant sunshine streamed.  
  
They finally came to a room where Gandalf and two others sat at a table, eating breakfast. Hope felt a strange pang inside her when she saw that Elrond wasn't with them, but it was soon forgotten in her hunger and eagerness to meet the others.  
  
The first was a man, not very old, whose name was Aragorn. He was Arwen's husband and a rather pleasant man. He was king of this place called Gondor and Hope made a mental note to find a map and study the geography of this place.  
  
The second fellow was much more intriguing. He called himself Frodo Baggins and a 'hobbit'. However, Hope had first thought of him as a 'hairy toed midget'. However, he was quite pleasant and Hope recognized him as the same one she had seen when the orcs had been attacked.  
  
They were all quite friendly with their joking and friendly teasing and Hope liked them all. She could tell they were close friends and had been through a lot. All were eager to tell their tales. Hope eagerly listened, but soon began to wish she could be alone for a while. The thoughts of this strange place needed dealing with and Hope wanted to be by herself.  
  
"Arwen" she asked, quite softly, "Do you mind if I go walk around by myself?"  
  
Arwen smiled, setting down her cup of tea, "Of course. You are a guest of my father. You're allowed almost anywhere in Rivendell.  
  
"Thank you," she said, standing up and excusing herself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrond walked through the stone hallways of his home, deep in thought. Aragorn had brought grave news with him, though he had told no one else. Orcs and other things more horrible to mention, were gathering in Mordor. The lands had been mostly deserted for five years, since the War of The Ring.  
  
He stopped at the end of the hallway, looking out off the balcony at the valley side of Rivendell. Instead of facing the city, it looked out toward the West, toward the sea.  
  
The sound of humming caught the Elf lord's ears, breaking his concentration. He turned to his right and saw someone in the library. He or she sat with their back to him, with long, dark-gold hair tumbling down. Elrond caught sight of the bandage on the person's left shoulder and recognized Hope.  
  
"Hope?" he asked, standing right beside her. Her reaction was not the one Elrond had expected. Apparently, she hadn't heard him coming, and gave a strangled shriek as she fell out of her chair. Elrond extended a hand, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Oh, hi, um, Elrond. How are you?" Then her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "Oh my God, is this a private library? Oh, damn. Um, if it is, I didn't know. It's just that I like books and when I saw this place I didn't even think it was private or anything. I'm sorry."  
  
Elrond chuckled at the girl apologies, smiling broadly. Hope gave a tiny smile, as if sensing that she wasn't truly in trouble. "No," said Elrond, "This isn't a private library. Anyone can use it, but most don't. If they want stories, they go to the Hall of Fire."  
  
Hope nodded, though a little sadly at the thought of no one wanting to read the books. After all, the library was beautiful and inviting with its comfortable chairs and the slightly musty smell in the air.  
  
She set down the book in her hand. "I can't read any of this anyway. It's all in another language."  
  
Elrond nodded and said, with a little teasing in his voice, "As we are Elvish so most of the books you find here in Rivendell are written in Elvish. Were you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
Hope shrugged, sitting down again, Elrond following her. "Just trying to find out about Middle-earth I suppose. It's very different from my world."  
  
"How so?" asked Elrond, cocking his head to the side, his interest high.  
  
"Well, for starters, there are your clothes. Arwen was wearing long dresses and you and Gandalf wear these robes. And I met Frodo a while back: he wears clothes that look like they are from the past in my world."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Um, well then there's you and the others. You and Arwen are, well, Elves. And we don't have Elves in my world."  
  
"Just Men?"  
  
"Just Men. No hobbits or Elves or anything else."  
  
"What about Dwarves? And orcs?" Elrond was obviously surprised.  
  
Hope shuddered at the mention of orcs but shook her head. "Nope, none at all. I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, "It isn't your fault that here aren't any of us on Earth."  
  
"I know," she answered smiling softly, "But I think my world would be a little better if it had a few Elves in it."  
  
Elrond smiled back.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Elrond and Hope still were talking. They kept taking turns telling stories of their lives. In such a short time, a bond had formed between them. A strong one.  
  
Elrond stood up and stretched. He'd become quite cramped sitting there for so long. "How about we continue our talk through the gardens. My legs are screaming to be moved."  
  
Hope nodded and followed as he led her down some stone steps to the gardens. A stone walkway, delicately strewn with fallen leaves and flowers, went through the gardens, leading up to a bridge, looking over a small tributary from the Anduin.  
  
They stood leaning against the railing of the bridge, listening to the light breeze and drinking in the warm, sweet air of Rivendell. Hope dug through her pockets and found her chap stick. She pulled of the cap and applied it to her lips.  
  
"What is that?" asked Elrond, picking up the faint scent of vanilla.  
  
"Heaven in a tube," she answered handing him the chap stick, "It's supposed to keep your lips from getting chapped. It smells really good."  
  
"Yes," he answered, "It does. Very nice." He held out the stick for her to take, but as she bumped her hand against his, the chap stick fell, bouncing of the bridge and into the water.  
  
This must have been the last straw for Hope, for as she watched it sink, the feelings of loss caught up with her. The loss of family, friends, and anything familiar. The loss of L.A. and McDonald's and Disney Land and Starbuck's coffee.  
  
"My chap stick," she sobbed, "On top of everything else, my chap stick."  
  
Elrond, however, had noticed something she hadn't. It had fallen on a wash of rocks which were keeping it from getting swept away. He knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up, face wet and eyes red. She looked at the dripping chap stick and smiled, laughing a little.  
  
She did something then that no one had ever done for Elrond outside of his family. She hugged him. A long, happy hug. Nothing but friendship behind it. It surprised Elrond at first, but he realized that Hope was a friend that needed to be comforted.  
  
When they pulled back, she smiled, brushing back the tears and saying softly, "Thank you." Hope pocketed the chap stick and they continued their walk through the gardens, picking up their conversation where they had left it.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Late afternoon sun drifted over the two as they walked back to the Last Homely House, laughing and talking. Hope's tears had long since dried from the warm air and pleasant company. She was just explaining to Elrond the finer points of basketball and why the Lakers were the best team when Arwen and Aragorn approached.  
  
"Hello," said Arwen cheerfully, "How are you feeling, Hope?"  
  
"Fine," she said. Actually, she'd almost forgotten about the pain in her shoulder while she'd been with Elrond.  
  
"Well, we came to find you and tell you it's almost time for dinner."  
  
"Really?" asked Elrond. He turned to the west ad saw the sun beginning to sink. "I hadn't even noticed. Well, that certainly is shocking." He turned to Hope. "I suppose we should get ready then. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Aragorn accompanied Elrond back to the house, leaving Arwen with Hope.  
  
"Well," said Arwen, "Now we need to find you a dress."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : the world of middle-earth and it's characters belong to the late J.R.R. Tolkien. I do not own L.A., McDonald's, Disney Land, or Starbuck's coffee. Although, I love all of them. Maybe not McDonald's. Only Hope belongs to me.  
  
A/N : Dude, I'm all fluffed out. I can't take it anymore. I need to write a Frodo angst fic to balance my creative juices. Or not.  
  
It was nice to wake up sick on Monday and find out I had ELEVEN reviews. That was fun. Please, more! 


	6. chapter six -

1 Come What May  
  
- By Hitchhiker  
  
1.1  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
This time so alive  
  
Everybody's tranced, dancing tonight  
  
Oh so beautiful, and so strange  
  
Oh, it was empty until you came . . .  
  
Dave Matthews Band, "So Right"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The dress was utterly beautiful: a true example of Elvish needlework. It was the soft lavender color of twilight with flowing skirts tumbling like waterfalls down to the floor. Fine silver embroidery trimmed the v-neck and waist as well as the end of the skirt and sleeves. It was softer than anything Hope had ever felt before and lighter than air.  
  
"I can't wear this," Hope said simply as she gazed at the dress. "I just cannot wear this, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not, Hope?" said Arwen in a confused tone, "Isn't it to your liking?"  
  
Hope turned toward, saying quickly so as not to offend the Elf. "No, it's beautiful, Arwen, really. But it's too beautiful. For me anyway."  
  
Arwen shook her head firmly. "You'll look wonderful in it, Hope. This color suits you."  
  
Hope licked her lips but was not in the mood to argue. She really did want to wear the dress, but surely it was to fine-looking for her . . .  
  
Hope sighed and touched it again, feeling it's gauzy surface and watching it shimmer in the candlelight.  
  
"Well," she said softly, finally consenting, "Maybe I'll wear it, just tonight."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond was pleasantly surprised to see the newest guest in a dress. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better," he said as he pulled out the chair for her to sit in, "You look splendid." Hope blushed deeply and smiled.  
  
Naturally, Elrond sat at the head of the rectangular table, with Glorfindel at his right and Gandalf at his left. Hope sat in-between Glorfindel and Arwen, across from Frodo.  
  
The night was filled with laughter and tales of the many adventures they all had had. For Elrond, he thought he could have listened to the laughter for hours. Especially Hope's. For Elrond, dinner was one of the most enjoyable he had had in quite a long time.  
  
All too soon, however, dinner ended and most of the other Elven guests made their way to the Hall of Fire to sing. Elrond was about to join them as usual, when he saw Hope stand and whisper something to Arwen. Then she turned and left the dining room.  
  
Elrond, curious as to where she went, followed her out to an open balcony near the Hall of Fire. She stood there, looking out over the falls and the valley, with beautiful stars above.  
  
"Truly, they look like diamonds," said Elrond as he stepped up behind her. Hope turned quickly and smiled.  
  
"That's the second time you've startled me today. Isn't that a little rude?" she said in mock antagonism.  
  
"Forgive me," said Elrond just as mockingly, bowing as well, "Do you like them?"  
  
Hope frowned. "Do I like what? The stars?"  
  
Elrond nodded, standing beside her, hands on the balcony railing. The moon was half full, shining its light down in the valley below and the two beings standing in the house.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, just like on Earth, but I don't know any of the constellations. They're all different from the ones we have at home."  
  
Elrond frowned inwardly. He knew every star and constellation in the sky. How many times had he wakened sorrowful at the lack of companionship, and spent sleepless nights in the company of the heavens? They were a source of comfort for the Elven lord when the loneliness and solitude became too much for even him to bear.  
  
"Well we can't have that," said Elrond, "I'll just need to show you them."  
  
For the next hour, they stood, staring into the sky, Elrond periodically telling a story behind a constellation or certain star as he pointed them out to her.  
  
"This is my favorite," said Elrond with a smile, "Amrun Thoron, the Sunrise Eagle." However, Hope could not make out the constellation.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just can't see it." Hope sighed sadly. She was enjoying this time with Elrond, learning from him and was frustrated that she could not make out his favorite.  
  
He moved quickly behind her, moving close and gently taking her hand, index finger pointed outward.  
  
"Here," he said, connecting the shining dots with her finger, "There are his wings, outstretched in flight. And his proud head, with the keen eyes to watch over us all. Through the night he will soar across the sky and finally ascend into the rising sun."  
  
Hope swallowed thickly, nodding. It felt so *right*. So right for him to be here, standing with her under the glory of the night sky, the starlight and moonbeams dancing round them. She felt warm and safe, completely at ease. All the confusion of this new world seemed to melt away, leaving only her and Elrond and the stars.  
  
She turned slowly, facing the handsome Elf lord. And handsome he was with that soft, dark hair and beautiful grey eyes. She gazed up at him, suddenly trembling. He was so close, so close . . .  
  
Like a wineglass suddenly slipping from a table, the moment shattered with the sound of an Elven messenger clearing his throat at the doorway.  
  
Elrond immediately pulled back and he became aware of his heart hammering inside his chest.  
  
"Lord Elrond," began the messenger, stepping onto the balcony, "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have arrived from Lothlórien. They wish to see you at once."  
  
"Honestly?" Elrond asked, "Well, I suppose I must see them." He saw Hope walking away out of the corner of his eye and turned toward her. "Are you leaving, Hope? The night still has yet to become old."  
  
"I- I'm just tired that's all. I'll see you in the morning, Elrond. Good- night." There was a strange look in Hope's eyes, like longing or sadness and maybe a little fear. Elrond was confused.  
  
He turned back to the servant and nodded. "Tell the Lord and Lady I shall be there shortly." Although it was bad form to keep his guests waiting, Elrond did not particularly care. He had no love for Galadriel or Celeborn and they could wait. His mind was elsewhere and he was not ready to face them. It seemed there was a swarm of flies in his head and he could not collect himself.  
  
Something had happened between he and Hope. Something Elrond couldn't place. But it had felt . . . right. Was that the word? Yes, he did not feel so empty, so alone when he was with her. It felt so strange and yet it was so *right*.  
  
It unnerved him. After a few moments, he regained himself as duty encroached and he went to meet the new arrivals from the Golden Wood.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope threw herself onto her bed, quite exhausted. The encounter with Elrond had been somewhat less than calming. On the contrary, it had seemed to make her blood rush faster and heart beat much harder.  
  
What had happened? She had no idea. She was scared, scared because the whole situation was so confusing.  
  
She thought of the way his strong but gentle hands had guided hers through the stars and the rich, soft cadence of his voice as he told her of the heavens, she could not help but think that there was nothing more pure in the world than what had passed between them.  
  
Hope punched her pillow as tears of her jumbled emotions formed behind her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She dearly wished her father was here. He'd always had all the answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Most of this all belongs to John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Thank you.  
  
A/N : I don't know if Tolkien actually had some constellations for Middle- earth, so I made up a few of my own.  
  
More reviews!! :) ;) Suggestion and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, ideas for what to do next.  
  
*_* ^_^ #_@ 


End file.
